wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/III/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII. (Piraci w okolicach zagrody. — Tymczasowe zagospodarowanie się. — Dalsze leczenie Harberta. — Pierwsze uniesienia radości Pencroffa. — Zwrot do przeszłości. — Co przyszłość w sobie chowa? — Myśli Cyrusa w tej kwestji.) Tak więc jak się pokazało, piraci znajdowali się wciąż w pobliżu, nie spuszczając z oka zagrody, zdecydowani wymordować osadników jednego po drugim. Pozostawało tedy tylko obejść się z nimi, jak z dzikiemi bestjami. Pierwej jednak należało przedsięwziąć jak najostrzejsze środki ostrożności, nędznicy ci bowiem w danej chwili mieli po sobie lepszą pozycję, mogli obserwować wszystko, sami nie będąc widzianymi, mogli zejść i przemódz osadników niespodzianym napadem, sami nie potrzebując się tego obawiać. Cyrus Smith urządził tedy wszystko w ten sposób, aby umożebnić osadnikom dłuższy pobyt wewnątrz zagrody, której zasoby zresztą mogły wystarczyć na czas dosyć długi. Mieszkanie Ayrtona zaopatrzone było we wszystkie niezbędne do życia rzeczy, których rozbójnicy, przerażeni niespodzianem zjawieniem się osadników, zrabować jeszcze nie mieli czasu. Prawdopodobnie, jak zauważył Gedeon Spilett, rzecz cała odbyła się w sposób następujący. Sześciu piratów, po wylądowaniu na wyspę, udało się południowem jej wybrzeżem i przebiegłszy podwójne wybrzeże półwyspu wężowego a nie mając bynajmniej ochoty do zapuszczenia się w lasy Zachodniej Ręki, dotarło do ujścia potoku katarakty. Znalazłszy się zaś tam, prawym brzegiem rzeki doszli do góry Franklina i tu, co rzecz naturalna, szukając schronienia, odkryli zagrodę, naówczas niezamieszkaną. Usadowili się wniej tedy, prawdopodobnie z zamiarem wykonania w dogodnej chwili obrzydliwych zamiarów swoich. Przybycie Ayrtona musiało ich spłoszyć, spostrzegłszy jednak z kim mają do czynienia, pochwycili niewątpliwie tego nieszczęśliwca i... resztę łatwo już było odgadnąć. Obecnie łotry te, wprawdzie już tylko w pięciu ale dobrze uzbrojeni, musieli włóczyć się po okolicznych lasach, tak, że chcieć się w nie zapuścić, byłobyto nastawić się na ich ciosy, bez możności odparcia lub uprzedzenia niebezpieczeństwa. — Czekać!... To tylko nam pozostaje w tej chwili! — powtarzał Cyrus Smith. Skoro Harbert wyzdrowieje, będziemy w możności urządzenia obławy na całej przestrzeni wyspy i damy wreszcie radę tym zbójcom. Rzecz ta nawet musi być kardynalnym celem naszej wielkiej wyprawy, równie jak... — Odszukanie naszego tajemniczego opiekuna, dodał Gedeon Spilett, kończąc myśl inżyniera. Ah! wyznać należy, mój drogi Cyrusie, że na ten raz jego opieka nam nie dopisała i to właśnie w chwili, gdy jej najwięcej potrzebowaliśmy! — Kto wie! — odrzekł inżynier. — Jakto rozumiesz? — spytał korespondent. — Że może nie jesteśmy u kresu trosk naszych, mój drogi Spilecie, i że potężna władza naszego protektora nieraz jeszcze znajdzie do zamanifestowania się sposobność... Ale nie oto teraz chodzi. Życie Harberta to nasz najwyższy cel w tej chwili. I w istocie był to najwyższy cel a zarazem najboleśniejsza troska osadników. Przeszło dni kilka i stan biednego chłopca nie pogorszył się na szczęście. A w takiej chorobie zyskać na czasie, znaczyło już bardzo wiele. Zimna woda, utrzymywana ciągle w odpowiedniej temperaturze, zapobiegła w zupełności zapaleniu się ran. Zdawało się nawet korespondentowi, że woda ta, nieco siarczana, co się wyjaśniało bliskością wulkanów, — oddziaływała wyjątkowo dobrze na zabliźnienie ran. Ropienie o wiele się zmniejszyło dzięki nieustannym staraniom, któremi go otaczano, Harbert począł powracać do życia, coraz mniej gorączkując. Pomimo to, wciąż jeszcze pozostawał na djecie, co go niezmiernie osłabiło, ponieważ jednak nie brakło mu ziółek ani spokoju — stan jego coraz się polepszał. Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett i Pencroff nabyli wielkiej biegłości w opatrywaniu chorego młodzieńca. Wszystką bieliznę znajdującą się w zagrodzie na to poświęcono. Rany Harberta, pokryte szarpiami i okładem nie były ani zbyt, ani niedostatecznie sciśnięte, ale o tyle aby sprowadzić zabliźnienie się ich, bez wywołania zapalnej reakcji. Korespondent przykładał do tych opatrywań szczególną staranność, wiedząc dobrze, co znaczą, i wciąż powtarzał swoim towarzyszom zdanie, którego słuszność większa część medyków chętnie uznaje: że niewątpliwie rzadziej się zdarza widzieć dobrze opatrzoną ranę, aniżeli dobrze wykonaną operację. Po upływie 10 dni, 22 listopada, stan Harberta widocznie się polepszył. Młodzieniec począł już nawet przyjmować nieco pokarmu. Rumieńce powracały mu na lica a poczciwe oczy jego zaczynały się uśmiechać do otaczających jego łoże. Mówił już nawet po trochę, pomimo wszelkich wysileń Pencroffa, który chcąc mu przeszkodzić, plótł bezustanku, opowiadał najnieprawdopodobniejsze awantury. Harbert pytał po kilkakroć o Ayrtona, którego nieobecność dziwiła go, wiedział bowiem, że powinien był znajdować się w zagrodzie. Marynarz jednak, nie chcąc zasmucić młodzieńca, poprzestał na odpowiedzeniu, że Ayrton połączył się z Nabem i obadwaj pilnują Granitowego Pałacu. — Ha!... wołał od chwili do chwili — a cóż panowie rozbójnicy! To mi dżentelmeni, nie mający prawa do najmniejszego miłosierdzia. A p. Smith chciał apelować do ich sentymentów!... Dałbym ja im sentyment, ale ołowiany i to dobrego kalibru! — I nie pokazali się już od tego czasu? — spytał Harbert. — Nie, moje dziecię — odpowiedział marynarz — ale znajdziemy my ich, i jak wyzdrowiejesz, przekonamy się, czy ci nędznicy odważni gdy godzą z tyłu, ośmielą się nam stanąć twarzą w twarz! — Jestem jeszcze bardzo bezsilny, mój biedny Pencroffie! — E! Wrócą ci siły powoli! Cóż to znaczy strzał przez piersi! Ot żarcik i kwita! Nie takie już rzeczy widziałem a nie mam się dla tego gorzej!... Wszystko tedy zdawało się jak najlepiej układać i z wyjątkiem jakiej niespodzianej komplikacji, wyleczenie zupełne Harberta można było uważać za pewne. Jakieżby jednak było położonie osadników, gdyby się stan jego pogorszył, gdyby naprzykład, kula była została w ciele, lub jeśliby ramię albo nogę amputować było potrzeba! — Nie! — odzywał się nieraz Gedeon Spilett — nigdy nie mogę pomyśleć o podobnej ostateczności bez zadrżenia! — A jednakże — gdyby tego była potrzeba — odrzekł mu pewnego dnia Cyrus Smith — nie byłbyś się wahał działać? — Nie, Cyrusie! — odpowiedział Gedeon Spilett — ale niech Bogu będą dzięki, że mi oszczędził podobnej próby. I w tym więc wypadku, jak w tylu innych osadnicy szukali rady tylko w owej logice zdrowego rozsądku, która im tyle razy tak dobrze usłużyła — a i w tym razie, dzięki nadto wiadomościom ogólnym jakie posiadali, także ich nie zawiodła! Nie trzebaż się jednak było obawiać, że może nadejść chwila, w której cała wiedza ich nie wystarczy. Sami byli na całej wyspie. Tymczasem ludzie dopełniają się przez życie społeczne, niezbędni są sobie nawzajem. Cyrus Smith pojmował to bardzo dobrze i wielekroć zapytywał sam siebie, czy nie może zajść jaka okoliczność, której sami poradzić nie potrafią! Zresztą zdawało mu się, że on i jego towarzysze, dotąd tak szczęśliwi, wstąpili naraz w jakąś fatalną epokę. Od więcej niż dwóch lat, od czasu jak uciekli z Richmondu, można powiedzieć, że wszystko szło im jak z płatka. Wyspa dostarczyła im w obfitości minerałów, roślin, zwierząt, a z drugiej strony, z tak wielkiej hojności przyrody wiedza ich umiała wyciągnąć wszelką możliwą korzyść. Dobrobyt materjalny osady, był można powiedzieć zupełny. Co więcej, w pewnych okolicznościach, niepojęta jakaś władza przychodziła im z pomocą!... Ależ to wszystko mogło się naraz skończyć! Słowem Cyrusowi Smithowi zdawało się, że szczęście się od nich odwracać zaczyna. I w istocie, okręt piratów pojawił się na wodach wyspy — i chociaż złoczyńcy ci, można powiedzieć cudownej ulegli zagubie, sześciu z nich jednakże uniknęło katastrofy. Ci wylądowali na wyspę — a dzisiaj pięciu z nich, którzy jeszcze pozostali, niepodobna było prawie pochwycić. Ayrton został niewątpliwie zamordowanym przez tych nędzników, posiadających broń palną i władających nią tak dobrze, że przy pierwszym wystrzale, kula ich ugodziła Harberta prawie śmiertelnie. Nie byłyż to przypadkiem pierwsze ciosy nieprzychylnej doli, która odtąd miała dręczyć osadników? Oto zapytanie, które wciąż stawiał sobie Cyrus Smith!... Oto troska, którą się bezustannie dzielił z korespondentem i obudwom im zdawało się także, że i pomoc owa osobliwa, której dotychczas tak skutecznie doznawali, teraz ich opuściła. Czyżby ta istota tajemnicza, której istnieniu, ktokolwiek by ona nie była, nie podobna było zaprzeczyć, czyżby ów opiekun opuścił wyspę? A może i sam uległ z kolei losu jakiemu nieszczęściu? Na te zapytania wszelka odpowiedź była niepodobieństwem. Niech sobie nikt jednak nie wystawia, iżby Cyrus Smith i jego towarzysz dla tego, że rozmawiali o tych rzeczach, mieli być ludźmi zdolnymi do rozpaczy. Bynajmniej! Zdawali sobie jasno sprawę ze swego położenia, rozbierali wszystkie jego strony, przygotowywali się na wszelki wypadek, wyprostowali się odważnie i spokojnie w obliczu przyszłości — a jeśli jakie przeciwności miały na nich uderzyć — znajdą dwóch ludzi gotowych do nieustraszonej walki.